The Right Balance
by Prestige Frost
Summary: He was a shining beacon in their lives. Why would they want to ruin something so beautiful by fighting over him? The girls of the Literature Club realize just how awesome their mutual love interest is at balancing their needs and desires. Rated T for a reason. Warnings inside. Lots of fluff and romance.
1. Chapter 1: Sayori

The Right Balance

 **Summary: He was a shining beacon in their lives. Why would they want to ruin something so beautiful by fighting over him? The girls of the Literature Club realize just how awesome their mutual love interest is at balancing their needs and desires.**

 **Me: This is a very 'feel good' fic. After playing the game and falling in love with the characters, I wanted to try my hand at giving the girls a happy ending.**

 **This fic does not take place in a game. The characters are in the real world, hence no meddling by Monika's control of the game or such. There will be no glitches or deletes; only the story of a young man helping four young women with their troubles, with plenty of romance and fluff. It will be told primarily from the girls' point of view.**

 **I plan on five chapters for this fic. One chapter dedicated to each girl and one centering around all of them coping with their shared relationship with the aptly named male character 'Anon.' Just like in the game, Anon is Sayori's childhood friend. By the start of this fic, he has been in the Literature Club for quite some time, having established himself firmly in the lives of all its members.**

 **Warnings: Honestly, considering what I normally write, this is pretty tame. Rated T for kissing and descriptions, some language, and perhaps some dark subject matter (i.e. depression, past abuse, thoughts of self-harm, but only to show how far the girls have come due to Anon's presence in their lives). This will not be a dark story. Romance and humor, with a touch of hurt/comfort. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sayori

Blushing intensely, Sayori closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his wonderful fingers working out the tangled locks of her coral pink hair. "Y-you don't have to...Anon…" She whispered shyly.

"Shush, you," he responded teasingly, treating her to a mirthful grin which made her heartbeat quicken. "I don't mind, Sayori."

"It's...It's embarrassing…"

"We do this every morning, Sayori," he pointed out, further inflaming her blush. She didn't need to be reminded how disorganized her morning routine was. She always got up late, struggled to check her appearance and enjoy a brief breakfast before heading outside to meet her childhood friend and crush for their morning walk to school. "Don't you use the alarm clock I bought you?"

"I...um...It broke. Ehehe~" She grinned sheepishly.

Anon sighed.

"Honestly, Sayori," he breathed out, but there was no annoyance to his tone. There never was, Sayori noticed. He never once complained of her neediness or disorganized manner.

"Tehe...Sorry, Anon." Perhaps, if she were inclined to be more honest, Sayori would have told him how she 'accidently' damaged the alarm clock beyond repair. If she got up early enough, that meant no special time with Anon. Despite her genuine embarrassment and blushing from having him pamper her, straightening out her uniform and fixing her hair, Sayori loved their moments together. Before the craziness and crowdedness of the school, before their lovely walk, they could be together in her room in peace. His touch, so gentle and loving, grazing over her scalp and sending shivers up her spine. His concern for her, gently prodding her for information of her current mood, going beyond normal lengths to ensure she was truly happy and comfortable. Her depression, which had plagued her since early childhood, seemingly disappeared whenever he was around. His smile, his presence, his touch...It could dispel the most depressing of thoughts. He was her shining light. Her beacon in this cruel world. Was it any wonder why she wanted to spend a little more time with him?

"All done," Anon announced proudly. Sayori glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfectly set, with delicate bangs framing her face, and her red bow was placed center instead of its normal off-kelter. "See? You look beautiful, Sayori."

She blushed deeply.

"I'm...I'm not…"

"Yes, you are," he asserted, kneeling beside her to look into her blue eyes. "You may not always see it, Sayori, but you are a very beautiful and sweet young woman."

"..." A pretty smile tugged on her lips. Oh, her Anon always knew what to say…

"There's that pretty smile," he encouraged, giving her one of his own. Her knees quivered with weakness. He was so handsome, with his dark hair and piercing light brown eyes, showering her with so much affection in a simple glance. He pecked her on the cheek. Her eyes widened and she blushed. Her skin tingled from where his lips made contact, spreading warmth throughout her soul and riding her of any lingering doubts or darkness. "You're so cute when you blush, Sayori," he teased.

Sayori pouted cutely.

"A-Anon!" She whined. "Don't tease me!"

"Sorry, Sayori." Standing up, he offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation, interlocking their fingers as she stood up from her seat. "Ready to head to school?"

Smiling widely, she nodded.

"Yep!" She glanced at him hopefully. "Can we...Can we hold hands the whole way?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" Excited, she quickly kissed him, planting her lips firmly on the corner of his mouth. She gasped when she fully processed her actions, pulling away with an embarrassed blush and a dreamy look on her face. _'I...I kissed Anon! Our lips nearly touched!'_ Quickly, however, anxiety filled her. What if he was upset with her daring action? Oh, no! She should've asked for permission. "I'm...Anon, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-" Her stammerings were only decisively silenced by his lips. Anon's lips. Anon's lips touching her own. Her eyes widened. Anon was kissing her!

Was this a dream? If so, she never wanted to wake up! His lips felt so soft and comforting. Intoxicated by the kiss, the young woman was barely aware of his strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Without thought, she looped her arms around his neck, pulling her face flush against his and deepening the kiss. Their eyes were locked, honey brown meeting ocean blue, blushed present on their faces and a very deep affection conveyed by actions alone.

She could have easily stayed there forever. How long had they been kissing? She had lost track of reality the moment his warm tongue gently caressed her close lips, silently begging her for entrance. Of course, she obliged his request, parting her lips and gasping cutely when their tongues met. Electricity shot through her body. Her legs nearly gave out. If it wasn't for his hold on her waist, she would have collapsed to the floor in a puddle of emotional overload.

When her beloved finally pulled away when their lungs screamed for oxygen, she became a panting and blushing mess. She clutched at his shirt, leaning heavily against his chest, glancing up at his handsome visage with wide and sparkling blue orbs. "Anon?"

"Yes, Sayori?" He asked.

She sighed happily, snuggling against his body. The tips of his fingers were dancing up her spine, sending pleasant tingles to her core.

"Can we kiss like that every day?" Her eyes shined with so much emotion. In that moment, she wore her entire soul and heart on her sleeve. She was vulnerable. Only he would ever see this side of her. Not her frequently missing parents. Not even their cherished friends in the Literature Club. "Please?"

Chuckling, the young man hugged her tightly. She moaned when he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his warm breath tickle her skin. "Of course, Sayori. Anything you want."

"One more thing…"

"Yes, Sayori?"

As if on cue, her stomach growled. Loudly. Giggling self-consciously, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Can you please make me some waffles before we leave? Pretty please?" She was starving, and he always knew just how to make them right. Not too soggy or crispy. Just perfect...like her Anon.

Anon sighed playfully.

"You know I can't say no to you, Sayori…"

"You're the best, Anon!"

Besides, it would give her a chance to spend more time with him alone, with all the delicious waffles and toe-curling kisses that entailed.

* * *

Classes were boring. Sayori wondered if she would have even attended school if not for Anon and the Literature Club. Math was especially a dread. She wasn't good with numbers. All the equations on the chalkboard gave her such a headache, making her pout and whine as her brain struggled to comprehend the slew of formulas. Homework wasn't so bad. Anon or Yuri usually set aside the time to help her, even painstakingly explaining the nature of the equations to her as literal steam escaped her ears from the process overload. Sayori tried her best, but math was soooooooo boring…

Still, it could be worse. Math class meant she could sit with Anon for forty-five minutes. Sure, the teacher lectured throughout the alloted time, droning on about irritating numbers, but her Anon sat right beside her. She paid far more attention to her beloved than the actual class, shooting him longing and dreamy glances, teasingly brushing her foot against his leg. She enjoyed distracting him. During class, he got this adorable, concentrated look on his face as he wrote down notes and listened to the lectures. It was fun to see if she could break his concentration, more so after their breathtaking makeout session earlier in the morning. She was riding the Anon high. She wanted more.

While her other classmates were busy writing notes and the teacher continued to lecture with his back turned, Sayori decided to act. Grinning, she stretched her leg across the small gap between their desks, grazing his pant leg with her foot and causing a noticeable stiffening in his posture. She fought hard to stifle her giggles as he shot her an incredulous look. She offered a sheepish grin. It was his fault for being so damn cute. It was just asking to be teased.

Carefully watching the others in the room, she continued to mess with him, dragging her foot up and down the side of his leg. She had slid off her shoe, leaving her foot clad in only a white sock, using her big toe to create what she hoped was a sensual and tingling gesture. _'Oh, he's blushing!'_ She swooned, noticing the slight reddening of his cheeks when her foot ascended a little too high. Satisfaction filled her. Normally, it was _him_ making _her_ blush. It was nice to see a change of pace.

Witnessing the teacher preparing to call on students to answer several questions on the board, Sayori struggled to contain a frustrated sigh as she was forced to abandon her teasing. She pouted. No fair! She wanted to tease her Anon a little more. He was so adorable with that blush on his face, so handsome and dignified in his school uniform while he took notes. How was she able to concentrate on boring math when he was right next to her? None of the other girls shared this class with them, so it was one of the few precious moments she had him to herself. She wanted to enjoy herself.

With the proverbial light bulb going off in her head, Sayori quickly tore a piece of paper from her notebook, utterly devoid of notes and filled only with absent minded doodles. Smiling excitedly, she scribbled a few words on the paper.

 _Hi, Anon! Isn't math so boring?_

When the teacher's back was turned, she crumbled up the paper and tossed it to him. She inwardly cheered when it landed right in front of him, bringing his note taking to a halt as he furrowed his brow at the unexpected ball of paper. She watched him unwind the ball with baited breath. What would be his reply?

She was practically bouncing in her seat when her reply came in the form of a paper airplane. Gracefully, it landed on top of her notebook, bearing a message she couldn't wait to decipher.

 _Hi, Sayori. You should be taking notes. We have a test tomorrow._

Sayori pouted. That wasn't the response she wanted! Determined, she wrote him another note, this time changing the subject.

 _You're so cute when you blush, Anon!_

She cheered upon seeing him blush from reading said statement. Yay! Score one for her! Math class could be so much fun when you took out...Well, the math.

Another paper airplane landed on her desk. Her fingers quickly enfolded its carefully bent edges.

 _You're going to beg me for math tutoring later tonight, aren't you?_

Her reply came quick. It was an easily answered question.

 _Yep! Anon is the best tutor!_

She paused. Blushing, another thought entered her head. Before he could reply to her last note, she made another one.

 _Can we kiss some more?_ _Plz?_

She watched him nervously as he unfolded her message. She hoped it wasn't asking too much.

Another paper airplane. This time she caught it!

 _Here? In the middle of class?_

She blushed profusely. No! She meant...She meant when they were alone tonight, when he was tutoring her. To kiss in public...She didn't know if her poor heart could handle it!

Her shaking fingers quickly meant to write her reply, but she was too slow. Feeling a warm hand on her cheek, she turned just in time for Anon's lips to touch hers. Everyone was so focused on their notes and the teacher was writing new equations, but Sayori could scarcely fathom all of that. Her mind shut down the moment his wonderful and soft lips made contact. Her face resembled a tomato as her beloved crush ran his tongue over her bottom lip, teasing her with gentle licks and a little nibble which left her a quivering mess.

He pulled back several seconds later. Any longer would have risked them getting caught. Blinking dreamily and giving him a goofy grin, she only just discovered another paper airplane on her desk.

 _And you're very beautiful when you blush, Sayori. Like a perfect angel._

' _A-Anon…'_ Tears in her eyes, she glanced at him. He smiled at her, giving her an affirmative nod and a wink. Overwhelmed with affection, she wrote a message with a shaky hand. Her body was a wreck with emotions. She was so giddy, she had to right the message again because her handwriting was too shaky. Tentatively, she passed the message to him. She pressed her fingers together shyly. What would he think?

 _I love you._

Her hopes rosed to new heights when a wide smile graced his perfect face. She awaited a reply. She watched out for another paper plane. She was pleasantly surprised when he leaned over the divide between them, pressing his lips to her cheek and whispering his reply.

"I love you, Sayori." His lips lingered for a brief moment. She could feel his smile against her skin. When he pulled away, she locked gazes with him. In that one single gaze, she tried to transmit every ounce of affection she held for him. She was blushing and smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that her crush returned her affections.

And there, lying innocently on her desk, was another paper plane.

 _Should I come over at seven tonight?_

Sayori held the note to her chest lovingly.

 _Yes. Can you bring snacks?_

His affirmative reply left her struggling to contain an exclamation of joy. Tonight would be perfect!

* * *

"This movie is really scary," Sayori whispered, clinging to his torso as she pulled the blanket fearfully over her eyes to shield her from the scary movie.

Anon laughed.

"Sayori...This is _Finding Nemo_. It's not scary."

"..." She pouted. "I don't like the sharks. Too many teeth."

"Fair enough."

After Anon arrived at her house, not much got done in the name of studying. Math hurt her head. Literally. Watching the equations fly across the sheet of paper as Anon wrote them gave her a headache. When it quickly became clear Sayori wasn't interested in practicing her formulas, Anon brought out the popcorn and chips, and they settled together on the couch in her living room for an impromptu movie night.

She wore an oversized, light yellow shirt with white dots covering the fabric and a pair of black shorts. It was very comfortable attire. She wore a similar combination every night when she went to bed. She had changed from her school clothes when she realized they would spend the majority of their evening watching movies and enjoying snacks instead of practicing stupid math. Anon, still clad in his school uniform when he bustled over to her house, removed his tie and white collar shirt, leaving him in a gray undershirt and black slacks. A blanket was draped over their bodies, a bowl of popcorn was snuggled between them, and Sayori was practically sitting in his lap...Her cheeks burned bright red just thinking about it.

"Anon…?"

"Yes?"

Shifting in his lap, she glanced up at him hopefully.

"Can we...You know?" She blushed, too embarrassed to ask directly. She eyed his soft lips. They looked very enticing, very tempting under the soft glow of the television screen washing over their bodies. She remembered vividly the feeling of them, the spine-tingling sensation of having them pressed against her own, sending warmth and butterflies throughout her core. And in class, when he had kissed her so suddenly and they were moments away from getting caught by their fellow classmates and teacher, she thought her heart would explode.

"Kiss?" He asked, a teasing grin tugging on his lips.

Blushing, she could only nod, hugging his torso tightly.

"Of course." He tipped her chin up. Looking into her blue eyes, he kissed her.

It was perfect. She shifted into his lap fully, parting her thighs to straddle his lower torso as she pressed her body against his chest. She opened her lips, silently begging him to deepen their tender kiss. He did not disappoint. His arms encircled her waist, holding her so gently and lovingly, and his tongue snaked between her lips, sending shivers up her spine. The instant their tongues touched, she melted in his lap, pressing her full weight against him to support her overwhelmed body. Her fingers tugged on his dark locks, displaying a desperate need for more of his touch as she poured her entire being into the kiss.

What had she done to deserve him? His kisses and touch pushed away all traces of the darkness that once clung to her psyche. Her abandonment by her parents, the utter loneliness which had threatened to overwhelm her from the years living by herself in this large house, and the depression she always struggled to contain...All of her problems vanished when in the company of him. She remembered, very briefly, worrying that his attention would lessen after he joined the Literature Club. Would he still be interested in her well-being and company when surrounded by other, attractive girls?

Sayori had never been so happy to be wrong in her whole life. What was she thinking? Her Anon was not like most men. He treated all of them fairly and gave them plenty of attention. She was not the only one with personal demons. Her friends shared their own burdens, were plagued by their own problems, yet this young man had the ability to seemingly rid them of their troubles. Sure, she experienced jealousy when she watched him fret about the other girls, but she knew he cared deeply for her. That was enough for her.

And if she could get kisses and lots of snuggle time with him? And snacks to boot? Ehehe~...Paradise!

"Anon?" She muttered against his lips.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you do something for me?" Her blue eyes shined wide with affection and hopefulness. Her bottom lip quivered. No man could resist such adorable pleading.

"Anything," he whispered, planting another peck on her very kissable lips.

Her stomach growled. Anon blinked. Sayori blushed embarrassingly.

"Can you please make me some more popcorn?" Letting go of his hair, she gestured to the now empty bowl resting next to them on the couch. "Pretty please?" Hearing him laugh, she pouted. "Hey! Don't make fun of me!" She exclaimed, lightly flicking his nose.

"Sayori?" He asked, wiping away a tear from his laughter.

"Y-yes?" She blushed when he cupped her face gently. Tenderly, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "A...Anon?"

He smiled.

"Do me a favor? Never change, Sayori. You're perfect the way you are."

* * *

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be about Natsuki! See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsuki

The Right Balance

 **Me: Another chapter cranked out. Just a warning that this chapter pushes the T-rating of this fic (for sexual innuendo). Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Doki Doki Literature Club.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Natsuki

Yawning cutely, Natsuki sat up in bed and stretched her limbs. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, the pink-haired young lady glanced at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. Flashing '3:00 AM' in bright green pixels, she pushed back against her own body's complaints of awakening at such an ungodly hour, forcing herself to remove the warm and comfy bright pink blankets from her small body and swing her legs over the edge of the mattress. Her feet frantically searched for her pair of light blue and pink slippers, finding solace in their protection from the cold carpet and standing on shaky, half-asleep legs.

Despite her adamant protests toward anyone who dared to comment, Natsuki was insanely adorable and cute. Her small stature, a tender 4'11", immediately imparted to strangers the notion that she was most certainly in her early to mid teens. Many would be shocked to find out one so young was already eighteen, an adult by most countries' standards, or the fact this pretty young lady was already living at home by herself. While she held sensitivity toward her adorably short demeanor, her night clothes would suggest an embracing of the common belief, consisting of a bright pink shirt with a teddy bear's face dominating the front and a pair of baggy magenta-colored sweats which appeared comically over-sized for her legs. Indeed, if not for the slippers, the ends of the pants would drag underneath her bare feet, trailing along the carpeted ground and serving a hindrance for the young woman.

However, without her red ribbons, her pink locks were free to spread around her cute face, affording her a more mature look than her typical twin-tails normally applied. With the absence of her hair clip added into the equation, pink bangs wildly cradled the sides of her face and descended over her features, serving as a makeshift halo of pink locks that gave the young woman an angelic visage. As she descended down the stairs, yawning cutely and tossing her hair all over her face and head, one might note Natsuki's innocent beauty, taking a step above the normal 'cute' and 'adorable' compliments which so irritated her. Intense pink eyes, delicate facial features, and plump, kissable lips would draw any male's appreciative gaze.

Flipping the light switch upon entering the kitchen, the groggy young woman grabbed her pink mug (notice a theme here?) and poured herself a cup of coffee. Adding plenty of cream and sugar to the caffeine goodness, which ended up constituting more than 90% of the normally bitter drink, the pink-haired beauty impatiently placed the cup to her lips and downed half of the drink in one go. Within seconds, she felt her body respond accordingly. The sleep left her eyes, the tiredness of her limbs disappeared, and her demeanor noticeably perked up. The miracle of coffee never ceased to amaze her, and she found herself humming a very happy tune as she danced around the kitchen with newfound energy.

She rummaged through cabinets and drawers, pulling out ingredients and equipment alike while continuing to take appreciative sips of her coffee. Placing a pink apron over her torso, the pink-haired readied herself to start another morning of baking wonderful sweets, but a three soft knocks on her front door made her pause.

Smiling, Natsuki skipped out of the kitchen and into the hallway, excitement palpable in the air around her as she approached the wooden door. Coming to a rest several feet away from the door, she forced herself to calm down. Fruitlessly attempting to tame her wild locks with a few frantic rakes of her hand and settling her facial features into the epitome of fake apathy, she reservedly turned the doorknob and opened the door, fighting to hide her excitement and glee as the man who captured her heart came into view.

"Good morning, Natsuki! Lovely morning, huh?" Anon, cheerful despite the early hour, greeted exuberantly, giving her a wide smile which made her heart soar and dusted her cheeks lightly with a blush.

"Morning," she muttered, placing her hands on her hips and shooting him an annoyed look as her eyes danced over his body. She barely stifled a giggle. "What...What are you wearing?"

Anon blinked.

"Oh. This?" He glanced at himself. "I bought this yesterday. I wanted to be prepared." He chuckled sheepishly. "Too much?"

"We're baking cookies and cupcakes," she informed him dryly. "Not appearing on a cooking show."

Wearing a stereotypical white chef's hat and clad in a black apron with 'Kiss the Cook' written across the front in red lettering, Anon certainly cut a humorous sight. "Sayori thought I looked nice," he said self-consciously.

"Hmpf. She would say you looked 'nice' even if you wore tattered rags."

"Hehe...Probably." While Sayori may have been the certified airhead of the group, she was by far the single nicest person in the entire school. There wasn't an evil bone in the cheerful girl's body. "But what do you think, Natsuki?" He asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Well…" She blushed slightly. "I guess...I guess you look sorta...cute," she whispered the last part, averting her gaze stubbornly.

"What was that, Natsuki? Did you say I was-Ow!" Anon rubbed his now sore shoulder. "That hurt, Natsuki," he whined.

Smirking, the pink-haired girl nodded in satisfaction.

"That'll teach you to tease me, dummy." She grabbed his hand, blushing at the contact and dragging him into the house. "C'mon. We're gonna run behind at this rate."

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, following along dutifully. Tiny the girl may have been, but no one could deny her seemingly unsurpassed strength. His sore shoulder, probably already sporting a bruise, was testament to the power hiding beneath her lithe muscles. "Same as last week?" He inquired.

Both of them entering the kitchen, she shook her head.

"Nope. Three dozen more on cookies, five dozen more on cupcakes."

Anon let out a low whistle.

"Dang. Guess the last batch sold out?"

"Within the first day," she replied, a bit of pride leaking into her words. "Let's get started. Hand me the pans."

One might ask why two young adults were baking cookies and cupcakes at such an early hour on a Monday. Simple. With Natsuki currently living on her own, the responsibility of paying all the bills rested solely on her shoulders. Electricity, gas, water, rent...It all added up. She absolutely refused to accept money from her friends, even if Monika came from a wealthy family, reasoning that her friends had already done plenty to help her. To make money, she turned to her passion.

Baking. Cupcakes, cookies, even brownies...Natsuki possessed an uncanny ability to create delicious treats. Her friends would wholeheartedly confirm her prowess in baking. Several local grocery and general stores in the city also believed in her talents, which led to them purchasing her concoctions to spread to a wider market.

Almost immediately, her treats became immensely popular, flying off the shelves and bringing in healthy profits. Soon, more and more stores wished to sell Natsuki's wonderful sweets, forcing her to start baking very early in the morning in order to fill quotas. Eventually, the operation became a little too demanding for her alone, so her very dumb, very knuckle-headish, and infuriatingly handsome and charming friend decided to help her. During the more demanding days, such as Mondays, Fridays, and the weekend, Anon arrived at her house early in the morning to assist her.

She protested his presence numerous times, but he was having none of it. He helped her, waking up at such an early hour and never complaining. He was somewhat clumsy in the kitchen, but he was a quick learner, and she wouldn't be surprised if his own creations would eventually rival her own through sheer determination and practice. His help allowed her to make bake more, allowing her to easily pay all the bills with plenty leftover to spend on novelties.

Why was she the one paying the bills? Where was her poor excuse for a father, the one who used to pay the bills when he lived at the house with her?

Anon figured out her situation within one week of joining the Literature Club. Her distressed expressions whenever her home life was brought up, the bruises on her arms and neck she so desperately tried to cover up, and her far-too-skinny frame and starving appetite...He pieced it together masterfully. And when he did, he would not stay quiet.

She begged him to let it go, pleaded with him that she could handle it. He would not be deterred. He marched to her home, confronted her father, and proceeded to beat the living hell out of the older man.

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed, seeing the man who made her life so difficult beaten into a bloody pulp. After the beating ended, Anon gave her dad an ultimatum: leave and never come back or be destroyed. The man wisely chose the former, limping into his car and driving off, never to be heard from again.

When the reality of the situation finally hit her, she was filled with so much happiness and joy she cried. Every ounce of pent-up emotions erupted from her core, leading into an endless flow of tears and sobs. Anon held her throughout the entire episode, whispering comforting words into her ears and keeping her company for a solid day. When the last tear was finally shed, she was a new person. The darkness she carried from an abusive childhood faded away, all because this wonderful man decided to intervene and bring brightness to her life.

Six months had passed since that fateful day. She had never been happier. Although still small, her body filled out into a more healthy balance, leaving her rib cage not so prominent and her energy levels higher than ever before due to a far healthier diet. Add in her friends and her crush, along with being able to pursue her passion, and Natsuki's life was perfect.

"All done...Phew." Anon wiped away some sweat from his brow. "What is it? Six?" He glanced at the clock. "Wow. We got a lot done."

Nodding in agreement, Natsuki glanced at her companion. She blushed. The way the light from the rising sun was filtering through the window above the sink, bathing Anon in an ethereal glow and enhancing his already handsome face, truly took her breath away. His honey-colored eyes shimmered in the sparkling light, making her heartbeat quicken as her eyes descended to his lips.

She admitted to herself they looked rather tempting. If she stood on her tiptoes and leaned against them, she could just barely place a quick kiss on them. The thought alone made her blush profusely. She would die before ever telling him, but all she thought about was kissing him. She rationalized it was his fault for being so caring and handsome. How else would a eighteen-year-old girl react when faced with such perfection?

But then she saw it, clinging stubbornly to his chin and glistening in the light, a little bit of blue icing…

"Anon?"

"Yeah?"

"You got...A little something…" She gestured to her own chin.

"Oh." He wiped at his chin. "There?"

"No...More to the left…" She fought back giggles as he defied the odds and still missed the icing. "No, dummy...Right…" Gently, she lifted her index finger up to his chin. She gathered up the blue icing, pressing herself against him and gazing up at his adorably clueless expression. A blush threatening to overwhelm her pale cheeks, Natsuki brought the coated finger up to her finger and licked it clean. Moaning as the icing's sweetness covered her taste buds, she happily noted the knucklehead blushed from her action and close proximity. "...here," she whispered.

"..." She felt his strong arms encircle her waist. She let out a cute 'eep!' as he hugged her close, resting his chin atop her head. Blushing, Natsuki wrapped her arms around his waist, confused but very much welcoming the affectionate hug. "A...Anon?" She asked weakly, feeling her legs grow weak from his warmth and touch.

"You're too adorable for your own good, Natsuki," he muttered. She felt him kiss the top of her head. Her face was aflame with a blush. "It makes me want to hug you and never let go."

Despite the blush, she let out a huff.

"I'm not adorable," she insisted. "Or cute. I'm a grown woman, dammit!"

Pulling away, Anon kept a grip on her waist and smiled devilishly at her. Delicately, he brushed a stray bang from her face, gazing fondly into her pink eyes. "You know what? You're right, Natsuki. You're not adorable or cute." Her eyes widened when he picked her up, placing her flush against his chest and leaving her facing him eye-to-eye. She nearly fainted from the accompanying blush. They had never been eye level with each other. She was always forced to crane her head upwards, struggling to meet his gaze. He was nearly an entire foot taller than her. She was always frustrated with the height difference, feeling like a child compared to her clearly adult-looking friend/crush/assistant/knucklehead. Now? Her breath was taken away. There faces were so close, their noses were touching, and she didn't think another man in the world could possibly rival his good looks or personality. He was perfect. Still a dummy, but a perfect dummy nonetheless. "You're not adorable, Natsuki." He leaned closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. "You're beautiful."

When he kissed her, it was amazing. Electricity coursed through her body, Fireworks appeared to go off all around them. It wasn't the first kiss they shared together, but there was a whole new level of affection coursing through their veins and senses. "Hmmm...Anon?"

"Yes?" He murmured, tenderly suckling on her bottom lip.

She eyed the kitchen counter, conveniently devoid of any equipment, treats, or ingredients.

"I want more," she demanded, tugging on his shirt. "Now."

"Anything for you, Natsuki."

How much more did she want? Well, in order to keep the T-rated nature of this story safe and sound, just fill in the blanks with your mind, okay?

* * *

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki glanced up from her manga.

"Yes, Monika?"

The pretty brunette smiled coyly.

"Any particular reason you and Anon were both late this morning for school?"

Natsuki blushed deeply.

"H-how? I mean…" How did Monika always seem to know _everything_? It was scary how much the President seemed to know. Yes, they were both late for school, but Monika should have been in an entirely different section of the school. Had the gossip mill already been talking? "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Monika sat down next to her, winking. "So...How was it?"

"I...I…" She buried her nose in her manga. "I don't know what you mean. All we did was bake."

"I'm sure he gave you _plenty_ of icing-" Natsuki's hands shot to her mouth, preventing Monika from finishing her statement.

"M-MONIKA!" Natsuki's face resembled a tomato.

"Does Anon have special icing?" Sayori, having eavesdropped, chimed in, joining her two friends on the floor. "Is it good, Natsuki? Tell me!" She shook the pink-haired girl's shoulders, practically salivating at the thought of such delicious icing. "Do you think he would share it with me? He can cover my sweets with his icing any day." Sayori blinked curiously. "Does he have some now? Anon!"

Anon, having been sharing his latest poem with Yuri, perked up and glanced at the gathering of girls.

"Yes, Sayori?"

"Can you please give me your special icing?" She shot him an adorable pout complete with the powerful puppy eyes. "You gave Natsuki some this morning. Can you please give me some? I'll do anything~!"

Natsuki was dying from embarrassment. Monika, still muffled by Natsuki's hands, was giggling madly. Yuri looked about ready to faint from the suggested innuendo. Sayori's innocent mind kept her from fully processing the suggestiveness of her request. Anon...Well, he grinned widely.

"Sure thing, Sayori!" Bounding over to her, the young man swiftly picked up the blue-eyed beauty and held her bridal-style. "You can have my icing anytime you want, Sayori. Let's go home and get some, shall we?"

Giddy with excitement, Sayori snuggled into his arms and gazed at him with big blue eyes.

"I can have all I want?"

"Definitely!"

"I can even eat it straight from the source?"

"Most certainly!"

"What if it gets on my clothes?" Distressingly, Sayori glanced at her clean uniform. She had just done laundry yesterday! Well, Anon had helped, but she still folded her clothes! It was a lot of work! "Icing is hard to get out!"

"Well…" Smirking, he carried her out of the club room. "You'll just have to wear none, right?"

"Oh, good idea!" She said brightly. "Bye, girls! See you tomorrow! Anon's going to give me some of his icing! Don't worry! I'll make sure to save some for you!"

They watched them leave with mixed expressions.

"I…" Natsuki removed her hands from Monika's mouth. She glared at her president. "You are evil," she hissed.

Monika laughed.

"Perhaps, but Sayori's obliviousness is so endearing, right? What do you think, Yuri? Yuri?"

"Oh, great," Natsuki remarked dryly, gazing at their friend's unconscious form. A prominent blush covered the purple-haired girl's face, along with a perverted smile. "Yuri fainted. Are you happy?"

"Maybe…" Monika chuckled nervously. "Things went a little too far?"

"I can never think of icing the same way again because of you."

* * *

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter features Yuri!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yuri

The Right Balance

 **Me: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Doki Doki Literature Club.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Yuri

It was raining. Yuri nibbled on her bottom lip worriedly. She huddled underneath the awning on her front porch, gazing depressingly at the endless rainfall. She had searched relentlessly throughout her household for an umbrella only to come up empty. Vaguely, she remembered loaning her one good umbrella to Natsuki several months ago, but the purple-haired young woman had held out hope at least one would be found throughout the myriad of closets which littered her house. Sadly, there were none, and she faced the undesirable prospect of shielding herself from the harsh weather with only her book bag.

She groaned. Her hair reacted awful to water. It always got frizzy and curled at the ends, ruining its normally perfect straight appearance only achieved after many laborious minutes of brushing. _'You can do this, Yuri,'_ she mentally prepared herself. She puffed up her chest. _'It's just rain. You have a spare brush in your bag. Once you get to school, just go to the bathroom and fix your hair. Plain and simple.'_

The sudden loud 'BOOM!' of thunder far above frightened her greatly, threatening to destroy her recent bout of courage. She hugged her chest, shaking as her childhood fear of thunder froze her to her spot. No! She couldn't cower here forever. She needed to get to school. Classes would start in twenty minutes! She had never been late once in her entire high school career! She couldn't break her attendance record because of a little rain and thunder.

She prepared to thrust herself into the storm, book bag held protectively over her head to shield her from the rain, when a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Need some help?"

Yuri blinked. She smiled widely.

"Anon…"

Standing at the gate, umbrella clutched in one hand and a smile on his face, Anon held out his hand to her. "Shall we, milady?"

Nodding, she gratefully took his hand, blushing at the contact and sliding underneath the protectiveness of the umbrella. "How did you…?"

"Call it a gut feeling." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Plus, maybe I saw Natsuki walking to school with your umbrella and put two and two together. Who knows?"

Giggling, her pale cheeks were tinted with red, touched by his gesture and the softness of his lips brushing against her skin. "You have the best timing," she commented, leaning against his chest. The two set off at a moderate pace through the rain-soaked streets. "Thank you, Anon. Truly."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

It was hard to describe the positive impact Anon had on her life. Yuri was a quiet and shy person, preferring to use written words and carefully-constructed sentences to adequately describe her emotions. With her poems and short stories, there were no instances of stuttering or nervousness. She felt at peace with a pen in her dainty hand, masterfully darting across a blank page and crafting a noteworthy creation.

The club room was always lively, but Anon brought a whole new level of festivity and brightness to their little club of five. Although only six months had passed since he joined the club, it was hard to imagine one without him. He was not the best at poetry or literature in general, but he brought something very much appreciated to the table. His jokes, goofy attitude, loving gestures, unsurpassed patience, unwavering loyalty (she had witnessed several other clubs, mostly filled with female students, attempt to convince him to join their clubs instead, but he never gave them the time of day), and superb kindness made him an invaluable member of the club.

And his good looks. She blushed at the thought. Anon was a good person, but it helped that he was very easy on the eyes. Often, she had a hard time focusing on her reading, eyes always drifting toward his soft lips and intense, honey-colored eyes…

But her attraction and love for him went far beyond simple looks. There were plenty of handsome male students at the high school, but none could ever hope to earn even a glance from the studious beauty. None were even _one-tenth_ of the man Anon was. While they saw her as a pretty face with big breasts, Anon saw her for more than that. He read books she recommended, asked her how her day went routinely, went out of his way to make sure she was happy, and beamed whenever she presented a new poem for him to read.

Within his first days of joining the club, he had successfully wormed his way into her closed off and reserved heart. She admitted to falling for him very quickly. He was handsome, kind, and charming. How could she not be moved? She tried to keep her distance, worried he would be turned away by her more...peculiar habits. When he came to her house for the first time, she was a bundle of nerves and worry. What would he think, a woman having such a detailed knife collection? What would he think when, eventually, she slipped up and revealed one of the deliberate scars on her arms?

Instead of these details pushing him away, he seemed to shoulder the burden of her quirks without question. He was fascinated by her knife collection, often commenting on her attentive cleaning and sharpening of the blades, but frowned upon her outlet of stress. He did not like that she felt the need to cut herself. Numerous times, he tried to convince her otherwise, stating that her friends were there to listen to her problems and address them in a safe, loving matter. She didn't need the blade for that.

But too often, she relapsed, returning to the stinging sensation of the blade to release her stress. Anon, worried deeply, made her a promise: every time he saw a fresh cut on her arms, he would give himself one in return.

She did not believe him. She was angry at the time, if anything. Who was he to try and make her feel guilty? She was only hurting herself. No one else suffered when she took the blade to her skin. Why would he deliberately hurt himself when it served no purpose?

Perhaps defiantly, _three_ cuts adorned her arms the next day. To her horror, he solemnly nodded, reached into his back pocket for a hidden knife, and proceeded to cut himself.

The first cut caught her off guard. By the second, she clutched his arm desperately and begged him to stop hurting himself. The third cut he brought to himself made her cry. As the blood trailed down his arms, wounds cut deeper than intended due to his inexperience with the matter, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. When he looked ready to faint, she hurriedly grabbed towels, rubbing alcohol, and bandages, tearfully treating his injuries and screaming at him to never do it again.

"It's painful, isn't it, watching someone you care about inflict pain on themselves?" He had asked her groggily. "This is what you do to me when you hurt yourself, Yuri. It breaks my heart."

At that moment, she finally understood everything. On that day, when she cradled his head in her lap as he recovered from his injuries, she vowed to never hurt herself again. Four months later, her promise had not been broken. Anon, so loving and stubborn, had saved her from herself.

Was it any wonder why she loved him?

While her spoken words routinely failed her, she trusted her written words to do the trick. As the club room settled into the pleasant silence of reading, she quietly gestured Anon to make his way over to her. The young man dutifully placed his book down and sat beside her, there legs brushing as he scooted his chair closer to hers.

Her heartbeat quickened from their close proximity. Blushing, she shyly slid him a piece of notebook paper, tapping on the surface to get his attention. Anon smiled knowingly, placing a delicate kiss on her temple which made her swoon, and cast his eyes upon the sheet.

 _Life compares to the Sea,_

 _Dark and lonely,_

 _Often left to treacherous Waters,_

 _When I'm adrift,_

 _Alone in the dark and drowning,_

 _I spot the Lighthouse ashore,_

 _Bright and Warm,_

 _Guiding me back to Life._

 _Obviously, you are the lighthouse, Anon. You give me hope and warmth. You are the beacon which guides me home._

 _Is it wrong for me to love you? You deserve so much better. A normal girl with no problems. I'm far from perfect. You spoil us girls, always seeing past our flaws. While the club wouldn't be the same without you, I wouldn't be whole without you._

 _I love you so very much. Do you love me, Anon?_

She watched his expression, so mesmerizing and beautiful, radiate happiness and acceptance as he read. When he turned his gaze to her, she was nervous. Her face was aflame with a dark blush. What if...What if he didn't feel the same? She had long accepted the other girls would always hold a place in his heart, be receptive and willing to his touch and gestures, but could he love her? She was a book nerd. She was painfully shy when speaking. She stuttered often. A blush was always present on her cheeks. Why would he be interested in her?

Monika was confident and charismatic. Sayori was cheerful and bubbly. Natsuki was assertive and downright adorable. Her? She was smart and loved knives. What could she possibly-

He kissed her. It was wonderful. They had never kissed before. She knew...She knew the other girls had done more with him, but she was far too shy and reserved to be so bold. She blushed deeply, stiffening as she shared her first kiss with her beloved, but eventually relaxed and gripped his shoulders.

Was this kissing? Why hadn't anyone told her how wonderful it felt to have Anon's soft lips against hers? She would have kissed him months ago if she had known, pushing past her shyness and kissing him until she passed out from lack of oxygen.

His hand touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch. Their lips hadn't separated since initial contact. Her normally analytical mind was brought to a standstill. A foggy haze of desire crept over her senses. She dared to open her eyes, blushing intensely when she locked gazes with his golden eyes.

And then he pulled away. She must have looked ridiculous, still moving her lips even as the kiss ended, but she was intoxicated by his touch.

"Of course I love you, Yuri," he whispered, grabbing her hands and interlocking their fingers. "And it was a very beautiful poem. One of your best, if I'm honest."

She choked back tears. Before she could think, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He held her lovingly. "I love you...I love you…" She muttered, snuggling into his warmth. "I love you so much, Anon. I love you…"

Smiling, Anon hugged her close, resting his chin on the top of her head and allowing the purple-haired beauty to seek comfort in his embrace for as long as she wanted.

"Is she okay?" Sayori asked Monika quietly.

"Don't worry. Lover boy has it under control," Natsuki responded casually, turning a page in her manga. "He's got the magic touch."

Sayori giggled, thinking rather fondly of his soft lips.

"That he does~! Hehe…"

Smiling, Monika nodded.

"Yuri will be fine, Sayori. She's just finally coming to terms with her feelings." Her green eyes softened at the heartwarming sight of the two embracing. "Just give them some time, okay?"

"Okay!" Sayori returned to her bag of chips. Tossing one in her mouth, she moaned. Nothing was better than potato chips! "Want a chip, Natsuki?"

"Sure. Wait." Natsuki frowned. "Are those _my_ chips?"

"Um...no?" Chuckling, Sayori averted her gaze. "I found them."

"Where? In my bag?" Natsuki lunged for the chips. "Give them back! Barbecue-flavored are my favorite!"

"Help! Monika!" Sayori pleaded, tackled to the ground by a vengeful Natsuki.

Shaking her head, Monika smiled sweetly.

"Ara...Perhaps this will teach you a lesson, Sayori? I seem to recall a few of my Oreos going missing yesterday. Know anything about that?" The brunette nodded at Natsuki. "As you were, Natsuki."

As the pink-haired bundle of strength attempted to pry the chips from her hands, Sayori gave her a pitiful stare of big, watery blue eyes.

"Senpai! Why have you forsaken me?!"

"You don't even know what that means! You heard that phrase from a movie we watched last week!" Natsuki growled.

"Tehe…" Sayori, releasing her hold on the chips, giggled and bonked herself lightly on the head cutely. "Guilty~!"

* * *

The sharp crackle of a toasty flame dancing across charring wood in the fireplace. A coffee table littered with Chinese takeout containers and empty cans of soda. A mass of blankets and pillows occupying the space surrounding the fireplace, maintaining a safe distance to avoid the stray embers. Two young adults, flushed with shared love and affection, snuggled together amidst the warm blankets and basking under the orange glow of the fire.

' _-Gandalf!' said Frodo. 'I thought it was he. Gandalf the Grey, dearest of counsellors. Leader of our Company. He was lost in Moria.'_

"I never knew you liked _The Lord of the Rings_ ," whispered Anon, winking up at Yuri. His head laid in her lap, listening to the gentle beauty recite chapter after chapter of the famous epic. "I always see you reading more...Gothic and dark material. Edgar Allan Poe, H.P. Lovecraft…"

Placing the thick book on a gathering of pillows next to them, Yuri smiled at the dark-haired young man. Blushing, she gently ran her fingers through his darkened locks, desire coursing through her body as she studied his handsome features. Golden eyes, radiant from the violent hues of the fire. The cutest nose ever, in her opinion. A strong jawline, one she could trace for hours. Lips, begging to be kissed, quirked into a wonderful smile. "All diligent readers must broaden their horizons, Anon," she told him, tapping his nose playfully.

"Then why not try one of Natsuki's favorite manga?" He suggested.

"Um…" The pale beauty laughed nervously. "Too...cute, for my tastes. But let's not tell Natsuki, okay?" The cute bundle of pink hair would defend her beloved manga to the very end. "Are you sure this isn't boring for you, Anon?" She asked self-consciously, brushing a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"Hmmm? Boring?"

"You know...Me reading to you…"

"Not at all." Grabbing the hand gently caressing his face, he kissed her palm tenderly. She blushed from the intimate gesture. "You have the voice of an angel, Yuri. I could listen to you speak for an eternity and never get bored."

Only with him could she speak without stuttering. When she was in his presence with no one else around, she felt confident. This did not mean expressing her deep love for him was easy. She still struggled to overcome emotional roadblocks. She blamed her consistently absent parents for leaving her so emotionally stunted. However, when her speaking to him involved her poetry or a nice book, she could talk without fear of stuttering or doubt. The way he looked at her, so enraptured by her words and passion, made her feel invincible.

"You're too nice to me," she murmured. "I'm sure you have more fun with the other girls."

"Hey, I happen to very much enjoy our weekly readings," he defended, melting her heart with a caring smile. "So peaceful and relaxing…" His head nuzzled her stomach, making her blush profusely. "I need this, Yuri."

Why did she decide to wear such a tight, white t-shirt? Oh, yeah. She wanted...She wanted to draw his attention. With him around, she didn't care if the scars on her arms were on full display. He understood and accepted her past behavior. None of the scars were fresh; she had kept her vow to him and always would. Normally, she chose thick sweaters with long sleeves when not wearing her school uniform, to hide her curves and cover up her scars. But when it was just her and Anon…

Perhaps she felt more daring? Loving when she noticed his attention focus on her curves? The look he gave her when she deliberately performed an action to draw his gaze? Here, in her house, all of his attention was on _her_. It was...amazing. She was on cloud nine.

But now...with his face nuzzling her stomach, partially obscured by her larger-than-average breasts...Her breathing hitched. One move, one upward shift of his head, and he would…

Oh, was it wrong of her to think such thoughts? His head was already in her lap, for goodness sake! Why was she getting all hot and bothered over something as trivial as his face touching her chest?

"Yuri? Are you okay?" He asked, concern touching his voice.

His words jarred her from her impure thoughts. How long had she mused over her deep attraction to him? The fire appeared weak. Another log would have to be applied, and the flames needed to be stoked.

Her fingers continued to play with his hair. "I'm fine, Anon." She smiled at him, pushing as much charm and beauty into the gesture as she could muster. When she noticed a blush color his cheeks, she swooned. "Hey...Anon?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

He truly looked perfect, nestled so comfortably in her lap. How could she resist?

"Would you please close your eyes for a moment?" She requested.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Dutifully, he closed them, hiding those golden, honey-colored orbs from the world.

Cradling his face, she leaned downward until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Open them, please."

When he opened his eyes, gold and amethyst met.

"I love you," Yuri said, eyes shining with affection, no longer crippled by overwhelming shyness to tell him. She kissed him.

"I love you, too," he murmured against her lips, reciprocating the kiss wholeheartedly.

And the night was perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed! Next up is Monika!**


	4. Chapter 4: Monika

The Right Balance

 **Me: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club**

* * *

Chapter 4: Monika

School dances were very public and open events. Hundreds of hopeful couples crowded together amongst the decorated gymnasium, dodging the wrath of stern chaperones and bending the rules surrounding proper behavior with lowered hands and quick kisses.

The annual event was not for everyone, however. Sayori was far too anxious in large crowds. Natsuki hated dances in general. Yuri suffered from deep shyness. But Monika? Confident and talkative Monika? She felt right at home.

Of course, she would only attend such an event with the right man on her arm.

"Will you marry me?" Monika asked, taking Anon's hand and getting on one knee. "I promise to make you very, very happy."

"..." Anon chuckled nervously. "Eh...Monika?"

"Yes, my love?"

"We're in the middle of class…"

Blinking, Monika looked around. Much of the class was staring wide-eye at the spectacle. Even the teacher, in the middle of writing some passage from a novel on the chalkboard, paused. Monika giggled. She had been daydreaming about her beloved and forgot they were in class. She acted on impulse. He was just so cute, sitting there chewing on his pencil and appearing bored. She just had to ask. "My bad…" She glanced up at him with hopeful, shining emerald green eyes. "So is that a yes? I don't have a ring for you yet, but a quick trip to the jewelery store can fix that!" She had plenty of money at her disposal. Buying some expensive engagement ring was of no consequence to her.

"Shouldn't I be the one proposing?" Anon asked, amused.

"This is the 21st century, Anon. Women have a right to propose to the man they love," she chided lightly, but nevertheless gave him a pretty smile. "I promise you will be a satisfied husband. I will provide for you and make sure you never have to work a day in your life."

"This is some serious role-reversal," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm very flattered, Monika, but perhaps we're a tad bit young to get married?"

"We're both eighteen. That's old enough."

"We're still in school."

"So?" Her smile would not be daunted.

Anon sighed.

"We've never even had a proper date…"

"Oh, I'm so glad you brought that up!" She grinned. Somehow, Anon felt as if he had just fallen perfectly into a trap. "We can easily remedy that. Will you go to the school dance with me, Anon?"

"The dance?" He repeated. "I don't know how to dance."

"Excellent!" She threw her arms around him, nearly making him tumble from the force of her hug. "Neither do I! We can learn together! Oh, it will be so romantic!" She placed her hands on both sides of his face. "What do you say?"

Thinking it over for a brief moment, Anon shrugged.

"Sure. Why not? I'll be your date." Before she could cheer, he added, "But let's hold off on the marriage for a little bit, okay? I'm not saying no. Just give me time."

Slightly deterred, Monika still mentally cheered. One out of two requests achieved wasn't bad in her opinion. "Great! I've already taken the liberty of signing us up for dance lessons! Thirty minutes after school, Monday through Wednesday, until the dance. It'll be fun!"

"Wait. You signed us up before I even agreed to go?"

Monika patted his head gently, as if he were a child.

"My beloved, I knew you would agree!" She giggled. "You love me too much to say no, right?"

Anon smiled.

"True…"

"Great!" With that, she kissed him passionately. Leaving him slightly dazed, she pulled away with a dreamy smile. "Hmmm...Anon's kisses…" She shivered. They were addictive.

"Monika?"

"Yes, love?"

"You should probably get off my lap."

"What if I don't want to?" She wiggled her hips daringly in his lap, making him groan. She smirked. He was so cute to tease!

"Suit yourself. I just hope you don't mind an audience," he joked, gesturing all around them with his arms.

"Oh, yeah…" Monika glanced around the classroom, staring annoyingly at their fellow students who were openly gawking at the daring and intimate sight. "Them."

"Monika, you should really get back to your seat," the teacher, finally mustering up his nerve, spoke authoritatively. "You are disrupti-" Monika glared at the teacher. It was filled with so much hate and fury, the man visibly recoiled underneath the harsh stare. "Um…" The man tugged at his collar. "N-Nevermind! C-Carry on. Class, eyes forward on the board!"

Monika nodded in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought." She turned to her future husband, expression morphing into one of pure, beautiful elation. "So will you marry me?"

Anon chuckled.

"I thought we discussed this, Monika."

"You said _'Let's hold off on the marriage for a little bit, okay?'_ " She repeated with a wink, mimicking his voice perfectly. "It's been 'a little bit.' So should I start booking a florist?"

"Monika?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes, Anon?"

"How about we just kiss?"

She perked up.

"Excellent suggestion, my love!" They kissed. She inwardly squealed. He didn't outright say no! She was definitely getting the engagement ring after school!

* * *

Anon surveyed the empty classroom.

"Monika?"

"Yes, darling?"

"There's no one here," he pointed out. "Is this the wrong classroom?"

"Nope!" She gestured to the room number. "305 C. See? Right room!" She clapped her hands. "Let's start dancing!"

"Where's the dance instructor? Or, better yet, the other students? There has to be others who need the practice."

Giggling, she tapped him lightly on the nose.

"Oh, you're so cute when you play detective! Should I be Watson?" She donned a brown hat along with magnifying glass seemingly out of nowhere. Anon glanced around her, trying to find where she could have possibly produced such props, but discovered nothing. "Looks like we have another case, Sherlock," she said grimly, adopting a rather cute British accent. She searched around diligently for clues. "Any theories?"

"Is this roleplaying?" Anon furrowed his brow. "I feel like this is roleplaying. You set this up, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to, Sherlock." She winked. "Help me look for clues, okay?"

He smiled.

"Sure thing...Watson." Dutifully, he searched around the room, scouring through the boxes and around the ancient school desks which littered the abandoned classroom. Monika was not too far behind him, always double-checking his search areas and 'accidently' touching him with wandering hands, which always followed with plenty of giggles and saucy smiles from the pretty brunette. Finally, however, he opened a compartment to one of the old desks and found a...clue? "Is this…?"

"Find a clue, Sherlock?" Monika asked, peering over his shoulder.

"I think so…" He held up the 'clue.' A pair of black, lacy panties that he had definitely seen before. "Monika, are these yours?" He turned around, eyes widening as she lifted up her skirt, confirming his suspicions. "Oh...They are. And you're not wearing them."

"I think you deserve a reward for being such a great detective, Anon," she said seductively, blowing him a kiss.

"..." Blushing, he nodded vigorously. "I agree with you wholeheartedly."

Not much got done in the name of practicing for the school dance that afternoon.

* * *

"Anon?" Natsuki asked, glancing up from her manga.

"Yes, Natsuki?" He asked, hugging the cute bundle of pink hair close to his chest as she rested in his lap. They were in the club room, enjoying the silence of reading time, where Natsuki relaxed in the most comfortable spot in the world: his lap. Combine that with her beloved manga and she was in heaven.

She grabbed his hand. Curiously, she ran her fingers over a silver band he wore.

"Why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

"Oh, this." He flexed his fingers ponderously. "Monika gave it to me. I guess we're engaged now."

"You guess?" She raised an eyebrow.

Anon laughed.

"She was very persuasive. She wouldn't stop hounding me until I put it on."

"..." Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the beautiful ring. So that was how the club president would play it? Fine. It looked as if the _'Anon is Everyone's Lover and Cuddle Buddy Treaty'_ was under threat. Two could play at that game. "I guess that means I'll have to bake a lot more cookies and cupcakes."

"Why? Did another grocery store decide to purchase them?" He asked, clueless.

With a fire in her pink eyes, Natsuki threw her manga to the side and grabbed his shoulders. Roughly, she crashed her lips against his with enough force to leave the young man stunned. Rebounding from the shock of being kissed so suddenly, he returned the gesture eagerly, kissing the pink-haired beauty with all he had. By the time she pulled away from him, gasping for air and blushing, Natsuki's eyes were glazed over with desire and lust. "In order to buy you an engagement ring, I'll have to start saving up more money. Hence the reason I need to bake more."

"I'm sorry? Engagement ring?"

"You better believe it, lover boy." She flicked his forehead. "You think I'm letting Monika marry you first? Nope. No way. Sorry."

"Um, I don't think the engagement is serious…"

Natsuki shook her head.

"Don't care. This means war."

"What's going on over here, you two?" Monika asked, smiling kindly at them. Anon gulped, certain some sort of fight would brew. Natsuki growled at the president challengingly. "Oh, my. Are you alright, Natsuki? You seem upset."

"What is this?" Natsuki demanded, grabbing Anon's hand roughly and showcasing the engagement band.

Monika giggled.

"Oh, just for show, Natsuki." She patted the cute girl's head. "Nothing serious, I assure you. Just wanted to get Anon used to the idea."

"If I look at the photo gallery in your phone, would I happen to find pictures of wedding dresses?" Natsuki accused. "Or floral arrangements?"

"Nope! Just pictures of this cutie sleeping!" She ruffled Anon's hair fondly. "And maybe one or two of him in the shower~!"

Anon's eyes widened. "Wait. You took pictures of me in-"

"Moving on!" Monika smiled reassuringly. "You and the other girls have absolutely nothing to worry about, Natsuki. It's not like I'm planning on kidnapping Anon, taking him far away to some perfect tropical paradise and marrying him in secret. I assure you, the thought never even crossed my mind. You're just being paranoid."

"Why is there sunscreen in your bag, Monika?" Sayori, drawing the attention of the group, asked suddenly, rummaging through Monika's bag. "You're never outside," she questioned, waving the bottle around curiously.

"I thought we talked about looking through other people's belongings, Sayori," Monika said, a sweet, innocent smile gracing her face. "Punishment might be in order for breaking the rules of the Club, Ms. Vice President."

Sayori chuckled nervously.

"Hehe...Sorry, Monika. I was just looking for snacks…" She fished out a pamphlet. The blue-eyed girl tilted her head cutely. "Why do you have a brochure for tropical destinations? And…handcuffs? And a receipt for a silver band with a tracking device built-in with a range of over two-hundred miles?"

All eyes fell on the blushing brunette.

"Tell me there isn't a tracking device in this band, Monika," Anon said, looking at her sternly.

"Fine." Monika giggled. "I won't!"

"Monika…"

She sighed. She could tell Anon was upset. He rarely used that tone when addressing any of them.

"Okay, okay. Fine. There's a tracker in the ring...But only for your protection!" She jumped atop a desk, addressing her club members. "Girls, I would like you all to imagine this awful scenario! Female members of other clubs, those desperate to steal our beloved Anon away from us, kidnapping him and forcing him to attend their clubs! And they wouldn't stop there! No!" Her emerald eyes were hard as stone. "They would take away his perfect innocence! His perfection, his sanctity, his-"

"I can never again be defined as 'innocent' after everything I've done with you all," Anon pointed out.

"Nevertheless, they wish to steal him from us!" She continued. "I fight off their inquiries and requests for this wonderful creation of the divines every day! Can I be blamed for taking preemptive measures to ensure his safety?"

"..." Very slowly, Natsuki nodded. "You know what? She may be psychotic, but she has a point. Who are they to try and steal Anon away from us? N-Not that I care about the dummy or anything..."

"Anon is ours," Sayori said darkly, uncharacteristic of her normal, bubbly demeanor and cheer. "We will fight armies to keep him."

"Eh...Girls?" Anon laughed nervously. They were starting to crowd around him.

Yuri emerged from her quiet corner, originally content to let the drama play out while she peacefully read her book, but was inspired and roused by Monika's passionate speech. Brandishing a very large, threatening knife, Yuri smiled sweetly. "They will know pain the likes of which they could never even hope to fathom. I will slice them into pieces not even the best forensics team could identify."

"I'm glad you girls are on board!" Monika cheered. From out of nowhere, she pulled out a katana. "I say we go over to the other clubs and attack until none of them are left! Who's with me?"

"I am!"

"Me!"

"M-me!"

"Great! Onward to vic-OW!"

"Ow!"

"Owie!"

"O-ow!"

All four girls clutched their heads. Anon nodded solemnly.

"Sorry. I hate to hurt you girls, but what you were suggesting amounted to a massacre. How about we just go back to reading and forget all about this? I'm not going to get kidnapped or anything of the sort. I'm safe and sound. I promise." Pouting, the girls nonetheless heeded his advice, though there were mumblings of future reprisals and revenge against all those who dared to try to steal him from them. "And Monika…"

"Yes, my very handsome, very dear fiance?" She asked, smiling and portraying the absolute definition of innocence.

He pointed at the silver band on his finger.

"I'll still wear a ring, but how about you get one without the tracker?"

"Tehe...Sure thing!" At least he still didn't know about the tracking device in the sneakers she bought him. A girl could never be too careful when it concerned the man she loved.

* * *

The night of the dance arrived quickly. After several dance lessons (real ones) and plenty of practice, Monika was reasonably confident in their abilities to dazzle the dance floor.

Still, she was a bundle of nerves and excitement as she carefully checked her hair in the mirror. Placed into an elaborate french braid with large bangs framing, along with her ever-present white bow adorning the brunette locks, she admired her handiwork, rather proud of nearly an hour's worth of preparations. A beautiful red dress, shimmering under the lighting of her bedroom, with two straps which merged into one around her neck. Enough cleavage exposed to draw every gaze, but there was only one gaze she was interested in obtaining.

The dress flowed down to her ankles, nearly see-through from her knees to her feet, along with red heels which took hours to learn how to properly walk in, let alone dance in. Clinging around her waist and hips, it certainly enhanced her jaw-dropping curves. She had seen the effect the dress had on her when she walked; Anon wouldn't be able to resist her!

And when he came to her doorstep, looking absolutely ravishing and dashing in a black jacket and matching trousers, along with a silver tie and gelled dark locks. She grinned when his eyes widened, drawn to her form and drinking in the pleasant sight. With ruby-colored lips, she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Don't you look so very handsome," she whispered. "I'm having a hard time not ripping this jacket you right now~!" She teasingly tugged on his clothing for emphasis.

"You're beautiful, Monika." Blushing, the young man kissed her cheek, eliciting a blush of her own. "You always look beautiful, of course, but...Wow." He winked. "Aphrodite herself would be jealous."

He was so handsome and charming! She really should pray more often. Only some being of divinity could create such a perfect specimen of man. "Oh, you are really making it hard for me to not whisk you away to some private island~!" She gushed, smiling dreamily at the thought.

"Huh?" He asked eloquently, tilting his head. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She patted his arm reassuringly. "Shall we, darling?" She interlaced her arm with his, saddling up to his side.

"Of course."

* * *

While the rest of the couples openly gawked at the attractive duo taking center stage on the dance floor, Monika ignored every last one of them. Her attention was focused solely on the young man in her arms, gliding her across the dance floor effortlessly as weeks of diligent practice finally paid off. She was weightless in his arms, spun around elaborately and elegantly. Stunned students and faculty alike could hardly fathom the dancing skills on display, watching as the couple maintained perfect synch, their minds becoming one as limbs extended with every graceful movement.

What was Anon to her? As they locked gazes, emerald meeting gold, she pondered over his addictive mark on her life.

What did she expect long ago when Sayori promised to include her childhood friend in their club? She certainly did not expect to fall so in love with him, finding it impossible to live her life without him. The moment she laid eyes on him, a clueless expression written on his face as he surveyed their club for the first time, she knew she was hooked. There was a caring and unique quality to his golden gaze. Not a hint of malice, or disgusting teenage hormonal lust, were carried in his gentle stare. When he looked upon them, his lips settling into a welcoming smile that melted her heart, she felt...Enthralled. No. much more than that. What she felt could hardly be described with words alone.

Her parents had died when she was very young. They were ridiculously wealthy, so a trust was created to provide her with everything she could possibly want until she reached eighteen. Butlers and nannies were paid with money set aside by the trust since there was no immediate or trusted kin to entrust with her care. Now, she had accessed to the hundreds of millions in funds, and was technically the honorary chairwoman of several multinational companies.

While she held very little interest in the world of finances and business, far more content to tinker with computers and all manner of electronic devices, Anon had ignited a fire inside of her. The years of loneliness, fostered under the care of well-meaning but distant caretakers, came to the forefront of her conscious when she met him. From that day, she knew she wanted...No, _needed_ to be with him.

It could have been his handsome looks which drew her interest. It was a definite possibility. It could have have been his kindness or his infinite patience. It could have been the care he showed every single one of them, treating them like princesses even with their myriad of emotional troubles. He accepted their uniqueness, embraced their quirks and made it his mission to ensure they were happy.

She should have been jealous. Him pampering and kissing the other girls certainly caused a stirring in her emotions, but she was overall happy he divided his attention equally among them. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri were her best friends. They were practically her sisters. They loved him deeply. She couldn't possibly hurt them by attempting to take him for herself. That would be wrong. There was enough Anon for all of them. Why would she ruin beautiful friendship by being selfish.

Still...There were moments when her more...obsessive qualities took hold. There were times when she wanted to fly him and her away to some faraway land, marry him and have a dozen of his children, all the consequences be damned! There were moments of blinding anger when some female stranger, no doubt after his affections, flirted with him shamelessly. She often dreamed of ripping their heads off and painting the walls red with their blood, all the hussies who dared to touch their Anon.

For the most part, she kept her obsession under control. He put up with it, of course, always smiling and lavishing her with attention. If she had to guess, she probably was the first girl in their group to pursue a more...physical relationship with him. They didn't discuss what they did with him privately in their spare time (which was protected under the binding treaty they all agreed upon), but Monika was fairly confident her and Anon had progressed both physically and romantically farther than he had with the other girls.

And while he would never give her a definitive answer, always dodging it or changing the subject, she was nearly certain she was his favorite…

"We have an audience," she whispered, giggling happily as he spun her around and skillfully executed another maneuver.

"Probably all staring at you. You're stunning," he replied, grinning and pulling her to his chest as the song ended. They stared into each other's eyes. The gym was alive with applause at the performance, but it was all ignored in favor of each other. "I'm just your partner, trying to look halfway decent in the presence of such beauty."

"Don't think so little of yourself," she chided him, pecking him on the lips. Her eyes carried a serious glint. "You are the most important human being on this planet. I think that carries some significance."

"I think you put me on too high a pedestal," he joked.

"No. There's no pedestal high enough to be worthy of you, though I very much keep trying to find one." Another song. This time, however, very slow and melodic...She scooted closer, pressing her bosom against his chest as she interlocked their fingers. "One last offer," she muttered, swinging her hips with the slow music, placing his hands on her hips, lower than the rules stated. "Will you hear me out...one more time?"

"Go ahead, Monika."

The way he said her name, a whisper of desire and affection, mixed with unbridled lust, made her knees weak. She knew, if ever there was a chance to convince him, make him fully hers and hers alone, this was the moment.

Did that make her evil? Selfish for wanting him all to herself? For temporarily believing she could burn the bridges of friendship and sisterhood she shared with her fellow female club members and be perfectly happy so long as she was with him? Fine. She'd accept it. In that instance, she would burn in Hell for an eternity if it meant she could wake up every morning in his arms.

"Marry me," she asked, lips mere inches from his own. Her stunning green eyes dared him to tell her no. "Marry me and become fully mine. We will travel the world together. Each week will be a new adventure. Tropical paradise in the Caribbean? Winter wonderland in the Alps? You decide, love. We will go wherever you please."

Softly, she kissed him. It was a very tender kiss. Chaperones were all around them, but none dared to interrupt the touching moment, even if it did violate several rules.

"And everyday, we will make love," she continued, smiling seductively at him. "Until we're too tired to even blink. We can have as many children as you want. They'll grow up with loving and attentive parents."

"I would probably spoil them rotten," he commented, smiling softly.

She giggled.

"They'd have you wrapped around their little fingers. Definitely." She nuzzled his cheek. She inhaled. He smelled wonderful. "We'll settle down on a nice property. Plenty of space for the kids to play."

"With a pool?"

"Olympic-sized," she added, knowing his love for swimming.

"..." The gears were turning in his head. She knew he was processing everything she had said. He was tempted. She could see it in his eyes. Out of all the times she asked him, she knew this was the closest he was to losing his resolve. "I'm...I'm sorely tempted to accept your offer, Monika…"

"But?" She asked, a sad smile on her face.

"But only if that perfect future includes Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori." He sighed. "Please, forgive me. All of you deserve so much more, but I couldn't bear to choose. I love all of you too much."

His heart was far too big. How wrong of her, to force such perfect kindness and love to be focused solely on her. She wasn't bitter. She wasn't even upset. If anything, him refusing her offer proved just how amazing and wonderful he truly was. "I think that's why we all love you, Anon," Monika murmured, laying her head against his chest. "You love all of us, for both our beauty and our quirks. _We_ don't deserve _you_."

"Monika-" A finger on his lips silenced him.

"But that's okay." She flicked his nose playfully. "We have a whole lifetime to properly earn your love. In the meantime…" Digging her fingers into those gelled locks of his, she kissed him. Their tongues briefly touched, generating sparks of desire and wants that most certainly didn't belong on a dance floor. "...you'll forgive us for taking advantage of your love, right?" She blinked her mesmerizing green orbs at him rapidly in a coy fashion. "You're not getting rid of us. We will always be by your side."

Anon smiled. He hugged her close, swaying with the music and burying his face in her soft locks.

"You know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed! Monika was a tad bit more challenging to write than the other girls (their problems and quirks are more easily distinguishable than hers), but I'm overall satisfied with how the chapter came out.**

 **Anyway, next up is the final chapter! See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Surprise

The Right Balance

 **Me: Here's the final chapter! Took a little while to publish because it was a tad bit longer than my normal chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club, but it's been a very interesting and riveting experience dabbling in its fanfiction community.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Birthday Surprise

"Aright, troops! Listen up!" Monika, marching onto the stage wearing beige Army fatigues and a green military helmet, addressed her audience. "Anon's birthday is next week! What are our plans?"

"Um…" Sayori, munching on some pretzels, scratched her chin ponderously. "Oh! I know! Bring lots and lots of snacks! Anon loves snacks!"

"You just want the snacks for yourself, don't you?" Natsuki asked cynically, poking her friend's side.

"Tehe…That tickles, Natsuki!" Sayori giggled. "And I can neither confirm nor deny those allegations!"

"Alright. That's it. You've lost your Netflix privileges. You've been quoting movies all week because you're binge watching them."

Sayori pointed her bag of pretzels at the pink-haired girl threateningly. No one dared to take away her Netflix.

"You wanna play?" She asked, adopting a terrible Cuban accent. "Okay! Let's play! Say hello to my little friend!"

"What the-Hey! Knock it off!" Natsuki exclaimed, holding her bag up to shield her from the blast of pretzels peppering her. "I don't even like pretzels!"

Yuri glanced up from her book, effortlessly dodging a stray pretzel.

"We could each write him a poem," the purple-haired young woman suggested quietly. "Dedicated to him. I'm sure he will like it."

"Boring!" Natsuki said, tentatively lowering her bag when the volley of pretzels stopped. Sayori had run out of ammunition, thankfully. "Let's bake him a cake. He loves cake."

"Because sweets are much more important than beautifully-written poems which would last a lifetime," Yuri said dryly.

"You wanna go, cow-tits?" Natsuki challenged, glaring at her friend.

Yuri, normally shy and polite, fumed at the far from endearing nickname.

"Sure. Should I find you a box to stand on so we can do this face-to-face, shortie?"

Natsuki flushed. "I'm _not_ short."

"Whatever you say, pinkie."

"I'll kill you!"

Sayori, briefly mourning the loss of her pretzels, perked up.

"Did someone say cake?" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "I love cake! I cast my vote for cake!"

"Ladies, can we please calm down?" Monika asked politely. Seeing her fellow club members were not interested in a civil discussion, she was left with little choice. Pulling out a Colt pistol from its holster on her hip, she fired once into the ceiling. She smiled in satisfaction when her friends jolted and immediately went quiet. "Are we calm? Are we cool?" Her friends nodded dumbly. "Good, because I'm the law. And this," she patted her beloved pistol, "is my order. Got it?" They nodded again. "Excellent!"

"Oh! I've seen that movie!" Sayori cheered, only to be shushed by Natsuki and Yuri, who really didn't want to further agitate their president when she was carrying a loaded gun. "Sorry," she whispered, pressing her fingers together.

"Alright!" Monika holstered her weapon. "Now that we all have calmed down, are there any other ideas? Anything else at all? Because these suggestions are more than a little underwhelming. We can do better than that." Silence. Monika sighed. She supposed this was how teachers felt whenever they asked a question and nobody raised their hand. "Ms. Vice President? Anything?"

Natsuki nudged Sayori.

"That's you, dummy," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah!" Sayori bonked herself on the head cutely. "I always forget! Whoopsie!" Sayori put her thinking cap on. "Oh! How about a party with snacks, cake, and poetry reading!" She patted herself on the back for her quick thinking. This was why she was vice president.

"..." Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you seriously just take every suggestion and combined them together?"

"Yep!"

"We're doomed," Yuri lamented, feeling the urge to cry. "We can't think of anything. Anon will be so disappointed."

Monika, not one to be deterred, attempted to rally her troops.

"Come on! We can do this, girls!" She pressed. "He dedicates every day to making us feel special. This is the one day when it's entirely about him. We need to put our heads together and think of something!"

"Hello?" All the girls froze. They turned to see their beloved Anon coming down the stairs, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and wearing only a shirt and boxers. He blinked when he caught sight of them. "Girls?" He furrowed his brow. "Why are you four in my basement at...two in the morning?" He questioned.

"Um…"

"Hehe…"

"..."

"This is all a dream," Monika said, waving her arms in front of herself hypnotically. "You are sleeping."

"No, I'm pretty sure this is reality," he mused, shaking his head. "I swear I heard a gunshot. Who shot?"

Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori immediately pointed to their president, who was discreetly trying to hide her holster.

"Traitors!" She exclaimed, glaring at the girls and clutching her heart. "Betraying your own president! Have you three no shame?"

"Give me the gun, Monika," Anon said tiredly, holding out his hand.

"..." She pouted. "I won't shoot again! I promise."

"Monika."

Monika sighed. "Oh, fine. Here." She handed him the pistol. "I only use it to scare off your fangirls, anyway."

"Why are there scratches on the barrel?" Anon asked, squinting his eyes at the gun. "I count eight of them. What do they represent?"

"Do you really want to know?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him prettily.

"Ignorance is bliss, I suppose," he muttered, emptying the pistol of its ammo for safety. "Anymore weapons?"

"Maybe." She smiled coyly, spreading her arms wide. The pretty brunette threw a sexy wink his way. "You should probably frisk me. Full body search is strongly recommended."

"Tempting, but I really want to know what you four are doing in my basement. I don't mind. All of you are free to come over anytime, but the gunshots are a big no-no."

Sayori jumped on his back, draping her arms over his shoulders and hugging him. The young man barely staggered, having long gotten used to Sayori's surprise hugs and glomps.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" She exclaimed, nuzzling the crook of his neck lovingly. "We're planning your surprise birthd-OWIE!" Sayori recoiled, clutching her forehead painfully.

Monika, smiling, lowered her pellet gun.

"What was that, Ms. Vice President?" She asked sweetly, daring her vice president to continue her sentence.

"Hehe…" Sayori chuckled nervously, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead. "Nothing!"

"Monika…" Anon held out his hand, beckoning toward the pellet gun.

"Come on!" Monika whined. "Not the pellet gun, too!"

"Give it here."

"Mou!" She handed it over. Folding her arms over her chest, Monika pouted. "Can't a girl just have some fun?"

* * *

As the deadline approached, the girls became more and more nervous. Their mutual love interest and cuddle buddy always made their birthdays a very special occasion. How disappointed would they be if they offered a half-assed, half-planned surprise party? This was Anon! He deserved only the best after all he had done for them.

"Okay, dummy!" Natsuki shouted out randomly during one of her and Anon's early morning baking rituals. Her hands slammed loudly on the kitchen counter, startling the young man as he was carefully spreading icing over some custom cupcakes. "What the hell do you want?!" She asked, standing on her tiptoes and glaring at him.

"Ummm…" He glanced over his shoulders, as if trying to figure out who the pink-haired young lady was talking to. His trademark 'Kiss the Cook' apron was smeared in icing and all sorts of other ingredients, leaving him looking very much disheveled and, although Natsuki would die before telling him, downright cute and utterly kissable. "Everlasting peace?" He supplied tentatively, furrowing his brow. "I don't know. Why are you asking?"

Adorably, she stomped her feet, impatience bleeding into her body language.

"For your birthday, duh!" She said, rolling her eyes. Handsome and caring he may be, but Anon could be really dense sometimes. "What would you like?"

"Oh. That." He shrugged, chuckling. "Honestly? I forgot my birthday was coming up. I don't really celebrate it."

"Why not?" She asked, curiosity coloring her tone. Her frustration at her inability to think of a gift for him was momentarily set aside. "Everyone celebrates their birthday."

"Well, I never really had parents around to celebrate it," he answered, a sad smile gracing his features. "But that's neither here nor there. You really shouldn't worry about it, Natsuki. Just spending time with you four is a nice birthday gift. Try not to do anything special, okay?"

Her heart broke. Guilt ate away at her. She hadn't meant to bring up bad memories. She knew his parents died when he was pretty young. Why had she pressed him? _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ Natsuki inwardly chastised herself.

His desire to shrug off his birthday as nothing special had the opposite effect. Now, she _wanted_ his birthday to be a blast. She _wanted_ him to have the time of his life. Determination burned in her pink eyes. Her and the girls would be having a deep discussion about his birthday plans. They would plan the perfect birthday or die trying.

"Anon?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"Yeah?" He inquired, turning away from the cupcakes.

Straining her body as much as she could and standing on her tiptoes, Natsuki planted a very loving and tender kiss on his lips. The young man froze, obviously surprised by the gentle gesture, but relaxed quickly. He touched her cheek, blushing as the pink-haired beauty leaned against him. When she was in danger of falling over, her body no longer able to sustain the stress of adding emergency height, his arms caught her, pulling her flush against him an allowing the kiss to deepen.

She pulled away very slowly, a single trail of saliva stubbornly connecting their lips, a lingering symbol of the kiss they shared. "I'm sorry," she murmured, blushing and averting her gaze to the side. "I shouldn't...I shouldn't have brought-"

"Hey, now," he interrupted her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't worry about it, Natsuki."

"D-Dummy…" She hugged his chest. "When a girl apologizes, you should just accept it, otherwise you'll hurt her feelings."

"But you've done nothi-OW!" He winced as his stomach received a not-so-gentle blow. Natsuki smiled innocently.

"What was that?" She challenged, glancing up and daring him to say the wrong thing.

"I…" He smiled shakily. "Apology accepted."

She smiled brightly. "Good! Now…" She pushed down him onto the kitchen counter. "How about an early birthday present?"

"What kind of...Oh." He blinked. "That kind of present."

* * *

"Hey...Anon?" Sayori gently poked his chest. He had fallen asleep on her couch while watching some movie. Truthfully, he looked so peaceful and adorable, snoozing away without a care in the world, she didn't want to wake him, but the blue-eyed girl could hardly contain her curiosity.

Anon groaned. She watched his golden eyes open up drearily, blinking as sleep slowly dissipated from his mind. His eyes turned to her. A smile played on his lips, making her heartbeat quicken and her legs weak. He had such a wonderful smile. Even when they were little, she recognized the special quality it held. With his smile alone, every negative thought which plagued her left, replaced only with her undying and unyielding love for him. "Sayori?" He stretched his arms, sitting up on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Midnight!" She chirped happily, sliding onto the couch. Blushing, the coral pink-haired girl straddled his lap, placing her hands on his chest and smiling widely. "You like snacks, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Um…yeah. I like snacks." He yawned. "Did you wake me up just to-"

"What about cake? Or cupcakes?" Sayori pressed him.

"..." Anon chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"And poetry?"

"I'm in a Literature Club," he pointed out. "We write poems every week. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't like poetry, right?"

Sayori nodded thoughtfully. She could barely restrain her excitement!

"So if we were to throw you a big birthday party with all three of these things, would you like it?" Her eyes widened. "I mean...Hypothermially?" She amended with uncertainty.

He laughed. "You mean 'hypothetically?'" He suggested, grinning.

Sayori pouted. "Don't be mean!" She whined, looking insanely cute with her puffed out cheeks. "I hate big words!" She wasn't dumb. Vocabulary just wasn't her strong suit! Or math...Or science...But she was good at gym! She got a B last semester!

"You're adorable, Sayori." Anon kissed her cheek, smiling at the pretty rosy blush which quickly accompanied his action. "Never change. And if, hypothetically of course, there was a birthday party for me with snacks, cupcakes, and poetry…" He ruffled her coral-pink locks fondly. "So long as all of you are there, I'm sure it'll be perfect. Deal?"

She smiled brilliantly. Nodding happily, she hugged him.

"Deal! Um, hypothetically!" She barely suppressed a giggle. Anon would be so surprised when his birthday arrived!

* * *

Yuri turned a page.

' _Both of my hands in agony I bit;_

 _And, thinking that I did it from desire_

 _Of eating, on a sudden they uprose,_

"What is this book?" Anon asked her, kissing the back of her neck and running his hands up her sides lovingly.

Yuri shivered in delight. Oh, how she loved his touch on her bare skin…

" _The Divine Comedy_ ," she answered, closing her eyes. "Written by Dante in the 1300s."

"Hmmm...So long ago." His lips left hot kisses on her skin. She gripped the pages hard. If he kept doing that, she would definitely be unable to continue reading. "I like it. Dark and depressing, but…"

"But what?" Yuri whispered, glancing over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

Anon smiled.

"But uplifting. Out of hell and into heaven. Poetic, don't you think?"

It certainly applied to her. Hell existed for her before his arrival into her life. Now? She was in paradise, among the upper echelons of happiness she doubted even heaven could provide. "'Appropriate,'" she said, "might be the better term."

"Perhaps," he concurred, pelting her neck with affection.

She did her best to continue reading, gracing his ears with her lovely voice (Anon's description. She rather thought her voice was too high-pitched, but he always begged to differ) for several more hours. His lips and tongue were very distracting, however, and she was forced to pause several times when his actions became rather heated.

"So…" He finally spoke, waiting until she was putty in his arms and panting heavily from his ministrations. "About this surprise birthday party."

"..." Yuri sighed. "Sayori?"

"Yep."

"I figured. She can't keep a secret to save her life." Turning in his lap, she set her book aside and touched his cheek, gazing lovingly into his golden eyes. "Promise you'll act surprised?"

Anon kissed the hand touching his face, making sure every finger received a nice kiss. She was all blushes whenever he finally reached her palm, nuzzling it affectionately and making her heart soar. "I promise. I'm excited. Snacks, cupcakes, and poetry...Sounds like a blast."

"How much _did_ she tell you?" Yuri groaned.

"Hypothetically, she told me a lot," he replied, chuckling.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

"Care to tell me why you're taking me to your house?"

"To hang out, silly!" He felt Monika playfully slap his arm. "Just a very normal, very simple hang out between two soul mates. Is that so wrong?"

"No. In fact, that sounds lovely, but is there any particular reason why I'm blindfolded?" Anon asked, gesturing to his face and the blindfold covering his eyes.

"Hehe…" Laughing nervously, Monika hugged his arm to her chest. "No reason, really. Just some roleplaying."

"I fail to see the 'kink' to this roleplaying," he said dryly. "Actually, I can't see _anything_ right now."

"We're almost there!" She announced excitedly, deliberately avoiding his declaration. She bit her lip worriedly. For the last two weeks, her and the girls struggled to hide their planning. Anon was very clever; he could read them like an open book. For the betterment of the plan, Monika made sure to distract his deductive skills with plenty of kisses and lovemaking, breaking several intimate records for the both of them in the process. All for the greater good, of course. At least, that's what she told her friends. _'Hehe...Anon's insatiable!'_ She thought dreamily, reminiscing fondly over the last two weeks of nonstop fun. That very tempting part of her brain which was likely to throw all caution and care to the wind and kidnap him for herself was certainly starting to seem more appealing with every passing second. _'No! Bad Monika!'_ She inwardly chastised. _'Anon would be furious.'_

Still, a girl could dream.

"We're here!" She shouted loudly. "Come on, Anon!"

Anon felt himself gently pushed over the threshold of Monika's house. Calling her home a 'house' was not giving the dwelling justice. It was a mansion, plain and simple, speaking loads of her family's insane wealth, spreading across acre upon acre of prime real estate within the city's wealthier district. His tentative footsteps echoed throughout the large open space on marble flooring, with Monika's gentle hand serving as his only guiding assurance. "Monika, can I-"

"Blindfold off!" She exclaimed, suddenly removing his blindfold.

Blinking as the light assaulted his retinas, Anon's vision cleared.

" **Surprise!"**

Ears slightly ringing from the loud, collective exclamation, Anon smiled widely.

"You guys…You really shouldn't have."

Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri all stood excitedly in the living room, wearing party hats and custom-made shirts which declared 'Literature Club' across the fronts in girlish font. There were balloons of all colors hovering over the vast space, clustering particularly around a table with a variety of different chips and other snacks. Two more tables stood next to the one surrounded by balloons, with one bearing four individual envelopes and the other holding four cupcakes.

There were pillows and blankets scattered around the living room, cushioning all those who sought the floor for rest from the hard marble. Pink, purple, light blue, and yellow appeared to be the dominant colors despite it technically being his party, but he did not mind in the slightest. His heart swelled with joy at the obviously hard work which went into setting up such an event. It did not even matter he knew weeks in advance about the party; he was still touched.

He turned to Monika, who had somehow managed to change into a matching club t-shirt in record time without him noticing. With a warm smile, she held out a shirt for him to wear. All the girls watched with bated breath as he simply stared at the pink and decorated shirt. Shaking his head, he threw all worries of his masculinity to the side, taking the offered shirt and sliding it over his head. This elicited a round of giggles and happy claps from the girls. He glanced downward, reading the front of his shirt. "Hmmm…'Property of the Literature Club?" Anon chuckled. "Why is mine different?"

"Just so the other clubs know to keep their distance!" Monika answered cheerfully. "It's for their own safety, really. They wouldn't want another run-in with my trusty pistol, would they?" She brandished her beloved Colt proudly.

Anon's left eye twitched.

"What do you mean by 'another run-in?' And I thought I confiscated that."

"Hehe...Moving on!" Monika pushed him toward the gathering of girls. "Enjoy the party! Let's start with the snacks!"

"We got barbecue." Natsuki offered him a bag.

"And nacho-flavored!" Sayori showed him with stars in her eyes.

"A-And...a healthy option!" Self-consciously, Yuri offered a bag of baked chips. "Less calories and sugar, yet still flavorful!"

Sayori visibly recoiled at the sight.

"Heresy!" She declared, glaring at the healthy alternative.

"N-no! I swear, they are just-"

"Must be destroyed!"

"S-Sayori!" Crying out, Yuri tumbled to the ground as she was tackled by the blue-eyed girl.

Sayori pried the offending bag of healthy chips away from the poor girl. She hoisted the bag into the air like a trophy.

"I shall destroy these with extreme prejudice!" Sayori exclaimed, bouncing off Yuri and running toward the fireplace. "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" She yelled, chucking the bag into the roaring flames.

"Who let you watch a war movie?!" Natsuki demanded, chasing after her. "You're not allowed to watch violent movies! They give you nightmares!"

"My chips! My poor chips!" Yuri lamented.

"Want a chip?" Monika offered Anon, holding out an opened bag.

Anon, watching the chaos unfold with amusement, shrugged and took the offered chip.

"Thanks."

"The next part of the party will go a lot smoother," she reassured him, patting his arm.

"Yuri! Please!" Sayori watched in horror as Yuri, feeling rather vengeful, tossed her bag of Doritos into the fireplace. "No! Doritos!"

Yuri smirked.

"That's what you get!"

Sayori collapsed on the couch, shielding her eyes from the traumatic event with her arm.

"The horror...The horror!"

"Stop with the movie quotes!"

"Tehe...Sorry~!"

* * *

"Did we get that out of our systems?" Seeing their nods, Monika smiled. "Good! Onward to the next part of Anon's Super-Awesome Birthday Party! Poem sharing!"

"Poem sharing?" Anon asked, playing the part of the clueless birthday boy.

"Yep! Each of us wrote a poem dedicated to you!" She grabbed his hand, guiding him to a bean bag chair. "Take a seat." Nodding, the young man did as he was told, plopping down onto the comfortable bean bag chair. "Perfect! Sayori, you're up first!"

Excited, Sayori skipped over to the center of the living room, stopping when she stood right in front of him. She opened her envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. She cleared her throat dramatically. "This is dedicated to the best cuddle buddy in the world!" She declared, smiling widely at him. Anon couldn't help but smile back. The blue-eyed girl could be ridiculously cute and endearing.

" _I like movies and snacks,_

 _But not as much as I like you!"_

Sayori looked at him with hopeful, shining blue eyes.

Natsuki nudged Yuri. "Is that it?" She whispered.

"I...I think so," Yuri replied, frowning. "More of a statement than a poem."

Monika pinched the bridge of her nose, resisting the urge to sigh.

To the surprise of everyone, Anon clapped enthusiastically.

"I love it!" He beamed. "Thank you, Sayori."

Gushing, Sayori cheerfully tackled him in a bear hug.

"Thank you! I worked on it for weeks!" She snuggled into his chest. "I was so nervous."

He patted her head lovingly.

"You did amazing," he encouraged. Sayori swooned.

"I guess I'm next…" Natsuki muttered. She glared at Sayori. "Get off him, movie addict! It's my turn." Pouting, the blue-eyed girl relented, releasing her precious 'cuddle buddy' and joining the other girls. "There we go." Natsuki's pink eyes accessed the knucklehead before her. "I wrote a poem for you. N-Not that I give a damn about you, dummy."

Anon smiled. "Of course."

"I mean it!" Huffing, she ripped open her envelope and tossed away the remnants. She unfolded the sheet of paper. "Here I go." She took a deep breath.

" _No words can describe,_

 _The impact you have,_

 _But here I try,_

 _So desperate to tell you._

 _You don't mock my manga_

 _You actively encourage my passions._

 _I bake with my emotions_

 _So when I bake with you_

 _I make the most delicious sweets in the world._

 _I can never thank you enough,_

 _And I have a hard time saying it,_

 _But, with all my heart, I love you…_

"...dummy," she finished, blushing and averting her gaze.

The room broke into a round of applause.

"Brilliant, Natsuki!" Anon complimented, grinning devilishly at her. "And I love you, too...cutie."

Natsuki blushed profusely.

"H-hey! I told you to only call me that when we're alone!" She punched his shoulder. "Dummy!"

"Ouch…" He winked at her. "Love you, too. I can feel the love with every punch."

"Moron," she muttered, still blushing and stomping over to her seat. She glanced at a mirthful-looking Monika, a smiling Yuri, and a giggling Sayori. "Not one word," she warned, crossing her arms.

"Next?" Anon asked, laughing.

Nervously, Yuri stood up.

"M-me…" Gulping, she took small steps toward him, holding her envelope to his chest. "Anon? I'm nervous…" She whispered, low enough for only him to hear.

"Pretend like it's just you and me," he said, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb over her palm in a comforting gesture. He winked. "You can do this."

She nodded, offering him a small, grateful smile.

"Okay…" She politely cleared her throat. "Here is my poem, Anon."

" _I would be lost without you_

 _Pain exists, but you take it away_

 _And replace it with love and unwavering kindness_

 _How were you made?_

 _In God's perfection?_

 _Or perhaps of humanity's best qualities?_

 _However you came to be, I am thankful_

 _Will you do me this one charity?_

 _Love me always_

 _And I shall always love you_

 _Long after the cosmos die_

 _And the stars extinguish_

 _I love you, Anon_

 _You utterly perfect creation."_

She kissed his forehead as she finished, a dark red blush threatening to make her faint as the room erupted in cheers. "Did...Did you like it?" She asked him.

Smiling, the young man brought her in his lap and kissed her breathless.

"I loved it," he whispered. "And I love you."

Blushing and more than a little overwhelmed, she nodded shyly and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you…"

"Hey, lovebirds?" The duo looked up to see a smiling Monika standing over them. "My turn!"

"Oh…" Sighing in resignation, Yuri reluctantly separated from her lover, reasoning she would have plenty of time to cuddle and kiss with him later.

Monika patted her on the back.

"Good job, Yuri. I expect nothing less." The purple-haired beauty smiled brightly at the compliment, moving back over to the plethora of blankets and pillows. Monika elegantly opened her envelope, winking coyly at Anon as she pulled out her poem. "You ready, my love?"

"Always, Monika."

"Careful, Anon. I'll hold you to it," she teased, unfolding the paper. "Here I go."

" _Bed sheets in disarray_

 _Broken headboards and ripped clothes_

 _You send me to the highest peaks of pleasure_

 _With your big, long, wonderful co-Hmpf!"_

"I think that's enough of your poem, Monika!" Anon said, hastily covering her mouth and laughing nervously. Yuri and Natsuki's faces were both bright red. "I liked it. Thank you."

Sayori tilted her head cutely to the side.

"Eh? I don't get it," she said innocently.

Monika batted her eyelashes at him seductively.

"Perhaps you and I can have a _private_ reading, later?" She suggested, grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Wait until I read the third passage. I have some brilliant ideas."

* * *

"Cupcakes?" Anon surveyed the four delicious-looking cupcakes set before him. His stomach growled at the sight.

"Yep!" Monika nodded. "First one is mine! Try it!"

' _Interesting,'_ he thought, gazing at the treat. The red icing was in the shape of a heart, with 'M+A' written in the center. It certainly appeared delicious, but looks were always deceiving when it came to Monika's cooking creations.

Gulping, the young man tentatively grabbed the cupcake. He glanced sideways. Monika was staring at him with the most expectant and hopeful look. He winced. Anything less than a positive reaction and compliment would reduce the girl to tears.

"It was nice knowing you," he heard Natsuki whisper.

"Y-You'll be fine." Yuri gave him a reassuring smile, but he could tell it was fake.

"Can I have your Xbox if you die?" Sayori asked.

"What are you three saying?"

" **N-Nothing, Ms. President!"** They all shouted.

Monika nodded.

"That's what I thought." She smiled radiantly at Anon. "Go ahead, Anon. Eat up!"

"Sure…" He sighed. Saying his last wishes, he took a small bite. His eyes widened. "This is...good?" Quickly, he took another bite. He was floored. It was delicious! Monika's cooking normally sent him to the emergency room. "Monika, this is wonderful!"

Basking under the praise, the brunette smiled widely.

"Huh. I guess miracles are will," Natsuki commented, scratching her head.

"Well done, Monika," Yuri complimented.

"No Xbox…" Sayori muttered depressingly. "Um, I mean...Yay! Anon's alive!" She amended after everyone shot her a weird look.

Monika patted herself on the back. She wasn't dumb. She knew her cooking sucked. It drove the perfectionist young woman crazy...so she improvised. When no one was looking, she quickly substituted the one she made with a custom-made, store bought cupcake. She smiled victoriously. Would she tell anyone that? Hell no! All that mattered was Anon loved her cupcake. Who cared if she _technically_ didn't make it? "Thank you, Anon." She pecked him on the lips. She licked her lips, tasting the icing. "Mmmm...Strawberry is the best."

"Here is mine, Anon," Yuri said, pointing at the one with purple icing.

Anon smiled at her. "How did I know this one was yours?" Her giggling was melodic. Shaking his head, he took a bite. He closed his eyes, savoring the explosion of creamy chocolate inside his mouth. "Ah...Tasty."

Yuri beamed.

"R-really? I practiced with Natsuki for hours…"

Natsuki offered her friend a smile. "And you did good, Yuri." Sure, the kitchen was an utter wreck just from the purple-haired girl trying to make icing, but she was determined to make Anon a great cupcake. Natsuki believed determination counted for a lot, so she patiently helped her shy friend with the preparations. "Here's mine, dummy," she said, grabbing hers from the table and placing it at his lips. "Open up," she demanded.

Like a true gentleman, he complied. Pink icing twirled into intricate little hearts, a pattern of sprinkles along the sides, a little dye applied to leave mesmerizing red streaks criss crossing the entire surface...It was professional, which he came to expect from an expert baker like Natsuki. He took a bite. And the taste...Amazing. Breathtaking, even. It was perfect. "Natsuki?"

"What?"

"You are a goddess at baking," he declared, finishing off the cupcake.

Natsuki blushed deeply.

"M-moron!" She averted her gaze, hiding a satisfied smile. "Thank you...Anon."

"My turn!" Sayori cheered. "Guess which one is mine!" She teased.

Laughing, Anon glanced at the table, seeing the last cupcake to grace its surface. The cupcake was misshapen in some areas, but that only served to give it some charm. Lines of multi-colored icing covered the top of the cupcake, spilling out over the edges and creating a rainbow effect. Picking it up, he winked at the excited blue-eyed girl and took a bite.

Sweetness assaulted his taste buds. Lots of sugar. Definitely Sayori's style, but it was by no means unpleasant. He chewed thoughtfully, offering the girl a smile as he processed a new flavor. He furrowed his brow. It tasted...weird. Not bad or unpleasant, just...Different. He swallowed the cupcake. Suddenly, he felt very warm. His heartbeat quickened.

"I hope you like it!" Sayori said, patting his arm. "I added a super secret, special ingredient to the mix!"

"You did, huh?" Gulping, Anon felt his eyes dip to her chest. For some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her curves, drinking in every delectable proof of her feminine beauty. What...What was wrong with him?

"Anon…" Natsuki gently touched his arm, gaining his attention. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern written over her face.

Natsuki had a very nice set of hips, he deduced. He could spend hours running his hands over the perfect curve of her hips. "Yeah…"

Natsuki blushed when his hands suddenly touched her hips. They trailed lower. She jumped. "A-Anon!" She shivered. "N-not in front of everyone, dummy!"

"Maybe he's feverish?" Yuri supplied, questioning his strange behavior. She placed her hand over his forehead, checking for any excess heat, which had the unintended effect of grabbing his attention. "Do you feel hot?"

Anon's eyes drooped down to her chest. Her big, supple-looking chest. He could gaze at it for an eternity. "S-Sayori?"

"Uh-huh?"

"What's...What's the secret ingredient?"

"Silly!" She giggled. "It's a secret!" Seeing his desperate look, she sighed. "Okay. Fine. It's called…" She scratched her chin. "Called...What was it called again?"

"Sayori!" Anon said through gritted teeth. Monika's stunning green eyes were looking at him in such an alluring way. He could barely restrain himself. "P-Please!"

"Oh!" She brightened up. "It was called an aphrodisiac!"

Silence descended over the group.

"...pardon?"

"You put...You put an aphrodisiac...in the cupcake mix," Natsuki said slowly.

Sayori nodded.

"Yep! I bought it from the market!" She explained. "The woman said it would make my boyfriend 'very, very excited,' whatever that means." She shrugged. She glanced at Anon hopefully. "Is it working? Do you feel excited? I put the whole bottle in the mix. She only said a few drops, but I wanted you to have a good time."

"Oh, dear…" Yuri gulped. "Are you okay, Anon?"

"I feel…very excited. Definitely." Every girl's gaze lowered to the front of his trousers. They all blushed. "Wow…" His eyes glazed over.

"Anon?" Monika asked, touching his shoulder.

And everything went crazy very quickly.

* * *

The Next Day

Anon groaned. His head hurt. His whole body ached. His eyes refused to open. His chest and limbs felt heavy. What the hell happened to him?

He barely managed to crack open his eyelids when he heard a very cute moan. Adjusting to the brightness of the sunlight filtering through the window, he glanced at his chest. His eyes widened. He saw pink hair...and purple hair...and brunette hair...All snuggled up to his chest.

And...where exactly was his head laying?!

"Hmmm...Anon…" He felt a pair of hands cradle his face, pulling him flush between a pair of thighs. "That tickles~!"

Ah. It all made sense now. Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika were sleeping and cuddling up to his chest. Blankets covered their bodies, but he somehow knew that was the only thing protecting their modesty. And Sayori...He was relatively sure he was using her lap as a pillow.

Surveying his surroundings confirmed his theory. They were in the living room, but it looked like a tornado crash through the room. Blankets and pillows everywhere. Snackfoods and the remains of poor balloons littered the floor. Throughout the chaos, they had somehow made it to the couch, which they now rested on together.

He craned his neck. Sayori was still sleeping, simultaneously cradling his head in her lap and sitting up, snoozing the early morning away.

He vaguely remembered something about an aphrodisiac?

"Morning!" Anon glanced down. Monika smiled up at him mischievously, yawning cutely as she fought off sleep's hold.

"Monika…" He sighed. "Did everything happen like I think it did?" Seeing her nod, he groaned. "Oh. Damn. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Crawling up his chest, she tried not to disturb the other two girls snuggling up to his torso. She kissed his chin. "You were an animal last night!" She said dreamily, pelting his face with kisses. "A god, even! I have never been so worn out in my entire life...and I was only one-fourth of your entertainment!"

"I went crazy?"

"Vast understatement." Sighing happily, she cradled his head to her chest. "I love you, Anon."

"I love you, too…"

"Was it a good birthday?" She asked hopefully.

Plenty of snacks, poetry, and delicious cupcakes. The memories of the night's later events started to come back to him. It brought a blush to his face. "You know what, Monika?" He smiled. "Best birthday ever."

* * *

 **Me: Hope you enjoyed! This story has been fun to write! Rest assured, I will write more Doki Doki fics.**

 **I want to thank all of you who took the time to write a review. A lot of them were very constructive and flattering. They really uplifted my writing spirit! I can never thank you all enough!**

 **Oh, and if this fic will receive an M-rated, uncut and unrated version? Perhaps. Maybe sometime in the future. I'll openly admit to struggling to keep this fic in the T-rated territory, but I accepted it as a worthy challenge. I know this chapter especially strained the boundaries of the T-rating, but I think I managed well.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time! Have a great day!**


End file.
